


The first step is always the hardest.

by lonely_piazza



Series: HQ Mpreg Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bro con!Akiteru, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pregnant!Tsukishima, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, System Engineer Tsukishima, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_piazza/pseuds/lonely_piazza
Summary: Kei's character wasn’t an idiot who ignored a little bit of abnormality of his own body. Even a normal cold could do more harm if one’s was being ignorant. Moreover, his symptom of nauseous and running to throwing up in the toilet 3 times couldn’t be ignored. He needed to see a doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

It was usual for Tsukishima Kei to ride a crowded train to work in the morning. He had started working as a system engineer for 4 months already, in a small but famous company in Tokyo. And his life of each weekday began just like any other salarymen. However, today was not an ‘usual’ day for him. He himself thought that he wasn’t that kind of person who got sick easily. Even riding very crowded train to and back from work never, ever made he felt dizzy before. But, why? Why did he feel like the trainfloor was crumbling beneath his feet? And inside his head felt like carousel spinning around repeatedly and at the top speed of one carousel could make. What made it worst was a lady beside him. Her perfume of sweet lavender was so strong that all his small breakfast tried to come back to his mouth.

Perhaps, it’s something he ate yesterday? Kei was trying to figure out the cause of his unusual being.

Fortunately, his station was next. He slipped past other passengers to the automatic door. Fresh air outside made his dizziness better. He rested on the platform for a while waiting for other salarymen to go by first. Taking a few deep breaths, he noted in his mind that if by the time of this evening he wasn’t feeling better, he would go to see a doctor.

 

…

 

Tsukishima support work today was fortunately easy than usual. (Normally, on Wednesdays, there would be quite several complaints from their clients and needed his department to handle.) And it was as clear as day that he really needed to see a doctor. His character wasn’t an idiot who ignored a little bit of abnormality of his own body. Even a normal cold could do more harm if one’s was being ignorant. Moreover, his symptom of nauseous and running to throwing up in the toilet 3 times couldn’t be ignored. He was ready to get off work and headed to nearest hospital while his smart phone buzzed. It was a message from his lover.

‘Kei babe, I’ve got free time this evening. Wanna go out grab something to eat? I heard a new yakiniku shop opened near your workplace. Let’s go there.’

Kei raised an brow while reading. His lover still loved to eat yakiniku and he just loved to watch him gobbled them all. Too bad, it would not happen today. He typed, ‘ Sorry, Kou-san, today was a little bit..’

‘Overtime huh? Don’t push yourself too hard, ok?’

‘Don’t worry, I won’t’

‘See you on weekend, cutie, I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

If Kei was sick or something, he wouldn’t risk to infect his lover or making him worried. He knew too well from his first year of high school that even a little bit of unnecessary thing could affect his love’s emotion. And it was his important time, as the Japanese national team had its match in 2 days. He sighed as he left the office.

 

…

 

The sound of television resonated in living room while the owner of it just sitting on a couch staring blankly at it. It had been two days since his visit to a hospital. Apparently, Tsukishima Kei was still in denial state after he heard what the doctor diagnosed his ‘illness.’ It was not that he thought he couldn’t be but it was that why now? His life as full-fledged adult had just started four months ago. It was too soon for him to start a family. And not only himself but also his lover who was a famous pro volleyball player. Their lives had just started. He sighed, for the countless times. His left hand reached for his smart phone on the glass table. Typing some message and sent to his lo lover. Another sigh was forced out unconsciously. He had just cancelled his ‘date’ this weekend with some sort of lies about work. His grip of smart phone was tighter, as he did not know what to do next. Kei didn’t want to ruin anybody’s life including his. Then, his phone rang. Thinking it was from Koutarou-san, he decided to cut the line. Kei did not want to lie through his lips. A simply lying message was already tortured him.

His thump almost cut the line when his sight spotted the caller – Keiji-san. The call wasn’t from Koutarou-san. His finger shifted to another response.

“Hi, Kei,” another end of the line just greeted.

“Hello, Keiji-san,” he greeted back and stayed silent, didn’t know what to say next.

When the silence reached to the point of unbearable, it was Keiji who broke it first.

“Okay, Kei, the truth is Bokuto-san called me, begging me to talk to you about the break up. He was crying and saying that he really love you and don’t want to break up with you. I know you’re not someone to do that but his crying was so annoying that I need to surrender. So… What happened?”

“…er.. I’m not breaking up with him…for now… I just postpone our last two dates ‘cos something comes up,” his last few words were more like mumbling.

“Something? What….,” Keiji was interrupted by a cheerful voice of a baby boy. “Wait a sec, Kei… Aki-san, put Souji down, I told you many times it is too soon for our nine-month-old baby to play that.” Though Keiji made sure to cover his phone but Kei could still heard it clearly.

“Nii-san did it again, huh?”

“I don’t want to nag but he’s like begging for it himself. So… what’s that something comes up. Bokuto-san told me you never cancel or postpone dates without solid reasons before,” Keiji brought back the topic.

Tsukishima Kei got silent again. His ‘something’ was not an easy topic to discuss with just anyone. He then heard another giggling from his nephew. A sudden realization struck him… Keiji-san would understand him as he passed Kei’s point before. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

“Er, the thing is..”

 

…

 

Another week had passed by without Tsukishima talking to his lover. Well, it was not that he didn’t try to, but whenever he dialed the number, he would cut off the line before it got through. It was hard for him to talk about his situation especially his boss, but for his lover, was harder. He gathered all his courage and told his boss that he might take maternity leave in several months. His boss, who was his senpai in college, congratulated him right away. The older man even offered Kei to work from home if he needed to. Tsukishima Kei was relieved to hear those words. He was glad to have understanding people around him.

While taking a bath after long hours of work, he noticed a small bump on his belly. It was really there, his and Koutarou-san’s baby.. gradually growing inside him. He thought back to his parents and big brother. When he was younger, he always took them for granted and didn’t care much about them. Right not, he was glad to be born into a wonderful family such Tsukishima. And he realized he really want his baby to be in such a good environment as well. He needed to talk to his lover.

After putting on his night clothes, Kei hesitated for a moment before calling the same number he had dialed repeatedly for the past week. His hand rested on his small bump as if to get courage. Finally, his long finger pressed that button and did what he didn’t dare doing for 1 week, waiting for the line to get through.

“Hello, Koutarou-san.”

“Kei, Kei, Kei, cutie. Are you alright already? Why didn’t you pick up my calls? I’m worried about you, you know.” The cheerful voice that always warm Kei up now sounded a little off. He regretted his action earlier.

“Koutarou-san, I’m alright and I’m sorry for behaving like that. There was something I needed to think of.”

“Kei, sorry babe. I need to do something else right now, I’ll call you back ok?”

“…er.. Okay. I’ll be waiting. I love you, Kou-san.”

The line was cut off before Kei could finish his sentence. He was a little surprised that Kou-san cur his line first. He turned off his cell and all the light then headed to bed.

It wasn’t even 9 pm. Kei stared out in his dark room. His thoughts ran wild about his lover’s behavior. Perhaps Keiji-san told his already and he didn’t want it. No, Keiji-san wouldn’t do that. Or perhaps he was tired of Kei’s ignorance past week.

Perhaps…

Perhaps…

Perhaps he wanted to break up. Kou-san didn’t want to be in Kei’s life anymore.

As soon as he realized, Kei’s pillow was quite wet from his tears. Tsukishima Kei never cried. He rested his hand on his baby bump, “I’m not sad baby, I’m just..”

Ding dong.

His apartment doorbell rang. He assumed it was some drunk neighbor who forgot his own room. Until it rang for the tenth time, Kei wiped his tears and got up, preparing to scold whoever it was at his door.

As soon as the door swung opened, Kei was hugged by the door ringer. It was Bokuto Kourtarou.

“Akaashi..no.. Keiji told me if you called me, that means you have something to tell me and need to talk to me. So I come here as fast as I can. You know, I also have something to tell you Kei.” He released Kei out of his arms. And again tears were falling down Kei’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong, babe? Why are you crying?” Koutarou gently wiped the wetness off his younger lover’s face. He then closed the door and led Kei inside his own apartment. They sat beside each other on a couch in living room. Koutarou waited patiently for Kei to stop sniffling. He rubbed his lover’s back slowly.

With the last sniffling, Kei turned to look at Koutarou asking, “What is it that you want to talk to me, Kou-san?”

“Are you sure you want me to go first?”

Kei nodded a little.

“Uh.. Er.. It is actually.. Er.. I planned to talk to you on the day I invited you to yakiniku but.. forget all those details…. The thing is … We’re been together for 5 years and I’m ready to say this.. that I’ve realized for quite a while that I really can’t live my life without you by my side. So, Kei, I really want to wake up every morning with you. Will you let me be the one to see every morning light on your face?” Bokuto Koutarou brought out a black velvet box and opened it showing a simple black diamond ring.

The older man looked for the change in expression on his lover’s face. There was a slight change, a very slight change on the level of his left brow. Koutarou’s breaths became irregular.

“So what’s your answer, Kei?” Koutarou forced out the question under his breath. He apparently could not stand the silent vibe between them.

Kei reached out for the velvet box and shut it. Koutarou’s expression changed to a sad one as the sound of the box snapping.

“Kou-san, I want you to listen to what I have to say and I’ll let you decide whether you want to ask me that question again.”

Serious, a serious expression appeared on Koutarou’s face. Only Tsukishima Kei could bring out all those expression on Koutarou’s face. He rose his brows as if asking Kei to say what he wanted to.

“The thing is.. I’ve been feeling under weather since two weeks ago and… I went to see a doctor.. Well, I don’t know whether you want one or.. er.. we really didn’t plan to end up like this. But it just happened and I want to treasure it. And I really need you to be a part of this thing. In the end, I really can’t force you to do anything you don’t want. But just so you know I need you. I can’t get through all this alone.”

“Wait, wait, wait, Kei. I’m not sure I understand what’re you trying to say. But……if you need me, I will, I will do anything for you,” Koutarou put a soft kiss on Kei’s lips.

“No, no. You have to listen. You have to know before you say that.”

“Yes?”

“Now, I’m pregnant.. 7 weeks..with your baby.”

Bokuto Koutarou halted. All his nervous cells tried to process the words he had just heard, “You… me… a b-baby… 7 we-weeks…,” stuttered Koutarou. He sprang from his seat on the couch. Both his hands reached out for his lover and lifted him up into his arms.

“You, me and a baby!! Isn’t this perfect, Kei?” He spun themselves around several times, “I love you, Tsukishima Kei. So what’s your answer? Will you marry me?”

All those joyful spinning from his lover had gotten to Kei. His heart was on cloud nine but his body felt nauseous, “Kou-san, please put me down.”

“No, answer me first Kei,” teased Koutarou.

“Put me down now! I need to go to bathroom.” Koutarou stopped since Kei raised his voice he did as he was told, gently put his lover on the floor. Kei stumbled a little, but rushed ahead to bathroom instantly.

Seeing Kei knelt beside toilet bowl, Koutarou did the same.

“Sorry, babe. I didn’t know you dislike spinning this much.” His voice was so regretful. Kei was still doing what he had been doing for those past two weeks, throwing up in toilet bowl. Koutarou rubbed his lover’s back hoping to ease the uneasiness off.

After Kei finished, he turned to his lover, “No, it was just a part of those symptoms.. you know, morning sickness. Well, I don’t know who named it but apparently, it’s not happening to me just in mornings.”

Koutarou relieved to hear that. He grabbed his precious lover into his buffy embrace thinking that this person was so dearly, dearly adorable to him.

“Kou-san, do you really want our baby? We didn’t plan it and… Won’t it get in your way like.. your volleyball career?”

“Why wouldn’t I don’t want it, Kei? It’s your and my baby. Our baby. Our beloved baby. And don’t you dare think it will get in my way. Nothing can get in my way. I am Bokuto Koutarou, the awesome one, you know,” bragged Koutarou. Kei chuckled and smuggled more into his lover’s embrace. He yawned a little against the nape. After hearing his lover’s thought about their unborn baby, Kei felt like all his stess and anxiety had been lifted out. He felt safe and comfortable in these arm. He didn’t know why he wasted two weeks feeling anxious about useless things which Koutarou would never think of. He wasted two precious weeks and now he missed these comfortable embrace so much. Kei started dozing off.

“Kei, babe, so what’s about my proposal? Like your answer…, I really need to know,’ asked Koutarou for the third time. It was unbearable to wait for the answer. Kei lifted his head. His face showed a sleepy expression but smiling one.

“Yes, Kou-san. I want to be with you forever. But let’s talk tomorrow okay? I feel so sleepy.”

Just hearing ‘yes’ would already make Koutarou’s world brighten up a thousand times. He would love to kiss his ‘Kei’ and put a ring on his finger. However, even breaths on his nape made him halt. He carried Kei to his bed and put him down under the blanket gently. His rough fingers brushed against Kei’s well-framed face. He searched the closet looking for his night clothes he left at Kei’s place. Slipping under the same blanket, he hugged his lover from behind and put a simple black diamond ring on the long delicate finger. The older man tighten his embrace before drifting into the darkness of the night.

 

…

 

Bokuto Koutarou woke up first next morning. He had ‘today’ plan on his mind and arranged everything before Kei woke up. By the time of 8 o’clock, Koutarou couldn’t wait any longer. No sign of his lover waking up. He prepared a tray of breakfast and got into the bedroom. The smell of hot chocolate seemed to have effect on Kei. He put the tray on night stand and sat beside the bed waiting for the moment Kei opened his eyes.

It wasn’t long after that. Kei started to move a little. A few seconds later, his eyelids slowly opened.

“Morning, honey,” smiled Koutarou, reached closer to placed a soft kiss on Kei’s lips. “How’s your body? And our baby?”

“I still feel tired even all those hours of sleep.” Kei rested his hand on his small baby bump and then realized ‘something’ on his ring finger. He looked at it dreamy.

“I guess you like it, huh?” Koutarou beamed. “Glad I asked Kuroo for advice.” It was his best friend’s suggestion to choose this ring. He knew Kei wouldn’t appreciate his taste of choosing things.

“Yes. It is simply beautiful.” Kei still looked at his black ring.

“Kei… er.. Can I touch our baby?” hesitantly asked Koutarou. Kei looked up and lifted his night shirt up revealing his still flat belly. His left hand guided Koutarou to small bump on his lower abdomen. The hand in Kei’s grip was trembling but it stopped shaking the moment it touched the bulge. “Our baby,” cried Koutarou.

“Yes, our baby,” agreed Kei, happily.

Koutarou stood up and gave his lover a peck on his left cheek.

“Ok.. I’ll take a bath while you finish the breakfast. After I get out, you’ll be ready for bath too, Kei. Today, we have plans to follow.”

“Plan? Are we going somewhere?”

“Yes, we’re going to Miyagi, to your family. I have to make my proposal official. Hurry up Kei. Our flight will be in one and a half hour,” said Koutarou before getting in bathroom. Kei was left speechless but smiled, finally. He also needed to tell his family his ‘news’ as well.

 

…

 

After one and five minutes flight to Sendai plus almost forty-five minutes of driving, the couple reached Tsukishima’s family house in Karasuno safely. Kei got off the rental car first. He noticed his big brother’s car was parking nearby. Koutarou really planned this well.

Kei opened his own house front door like he had done in his childhood and student days, “I’m home.”

The first one to opened living room door, as Kei had expected, was his big brother. Tsukishima Akiteru greeted him with a big smile, “Welcome home, Kei and Bokuto-kun.” 

“Hello, nii-san,” greeted Koutarou. Kei glanced at his lover who was going to get bawled by his big brother. Akiteru was no.1 on bro-con list and greeting him the way Koutarou just did wasn’t a good start for today.

“Who is your nii-san? I have only Kei as my little brother,” said Akiteru sharply. Koutarou turned to Kei and said innocently, “I hope he will allow me to call him that sooner, right?”

Kei sighed as his brother rushed toward them…no, not them, only Koutarou.  
“Aki-san, why don’t you let them in?”

Akiteru halted. Kei was glad that Keiji-san helped him on time. He slipped pass his fuming brother to living room.

Seeing Keiji carried his nephew, Souji, in his arms, Kei seized the opportunity to greet both Souji and his mother.

“Can I carry him?” asked Kei thinking it was for practice. Keiji nodded a little for permission.

“Hi, Souji. Do you remember me, your uncle Kei? Uncle Kei… You get heavier huh?” Kei nuzzled the baby boy in his arm and gave him a peck. Souji had Tsukishima’s light hair trait and Keiji’s eye shape with light brown orbs inside. He was a cheerful boy who seemed to be smart in the future. The little boy reach for Kei’s neck and held it tight.

At the instant Keiji reached to get his son back, he saw new thing on Kei’s finger.

“I see that it went well right?” signaled at the black ring.

“I guess and that’s why we all here today,” smiled the younger.

Kei excused himself to go find his parents. He slipped through his brother’s guard in front of living room door not letting Koutarou in the house. Childish, as always.

Noticing his lover got out of the living room, Koutarou tried to follow him but could not get through. Akiteru still stared at Koutarou. Kei sighed again.

He found his father in his study and his mother in storage finding old clothes of his and his big brother’s for Souji. His father seemed to grow more grey hair and his mother’s wrinkles were more obvious.

Kei came back to the hallway towards living room with his parents. He saw that his brother was still ‘playing’ with Koutarou.

“Akiteru, you’re almost 30 but still acting like a kid. Don’t you think it’s embarrassing to Souji,” scolded the mother of Tsukishima house. When she realized that what she had just said didn’t make his eldest son budge a bit, she turned to Kei’s lover, “Good day, Bokuto-kun, how are you these days?”

“Good morning, Kaa-san. As you can see, I’m still doing great. Here are souvenirs from Tokyo,” bowed Koutarou politely.

Keiji peeked from the living room door his arm was empty as Souji had just fallen asleep. Kei and his parents slipped through Akiteru’s guard into the room letting Keiji handle his husband.

“Hello, Bokuto-san, good to see you today,” said Keiji.

“Oh, it’s you Keiji, and thanks again for your advice,” appreciated Koutarou.

“Aki-san,” whispered Keiji in Akiteru’s ear, seductively. “I feel a little itchy at the place you left marks last night, it’s around here….,” said Keiji while lifting his t-shirt a little bit.

Bokuto Koutarou stared at his kouhai. He had never seen Keiji acting like this before. The honed-owl man grinned thinking if the one who did this was Kei, it would be great. Akiteru looked at his wife and then realized that Bokuto was there too.

“Could you help me apply this balm on it, Aki-san?” lifting his shirt further up.

Akiteru snapped. He dragged his wife out of the scene instantly. Koutarou caught the moment Keiji winked at him. He responded with his lips saying ‘thank you’.

Just as when Koutarou was able to get into the room, his lover’s parents were going to move to dining room instead. Kei was the only one left to remain in the room to look after Souji. Mr. Tsukishima invited Koutarou into a conversation which was mostly about Kei, their relationship and his volleyball career, while his wife was cooking lunch. Koutarou was so impatient to bring up his reason for sudden visiting. However, he had to do it with the presence of all Tsukishima family. Not that long time passed, Kei came to dining room with his brother, his in-law and their son. The flushed faces of the couple inferred ‘something’ happened during applying balm session.

Nonetheless, lunches were ready to serve. All Tsukishima family members furnished around dining table except the big brother who volunteered to feed his baby son nearby. Koutarou had been waiting for the moment.

“The truth behind my visiting today is.. to propose to Kei officially. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukishima, may I have the honor to be the one to protect Kei from now on? I vow to make him happy whenever he is sad and to make him happier when he is happy. I asked him yesterday and he said yes. Therefore, your permissions are the only thing left….,” said Koutarou while bowing his head so deep that his his forehead almost his the table.

Kei’s parents were looking at each other when the one who broke the silence, Akiteru shouted first, “NO!!! I won’t allow that!! And Kei, why didn’t you consult me? Why didn’t you tell me before? I thought today was for you to come back home as usual,” sulked Akiteru in the end. His sudden outburst startled little Souji making the baby cry.

“Aki-san, why are you so childish? Thinking back when you talked to my parents and one of them suddenly shouted NO to your face. What would you feel?” Keiji seized Souji into his arms and rocked him so that the baby would calm down.

“But…” still protested Akiteru.

“You don’t behave like the man I’m married to. Or is this the real you?”

The big brother reflected on his action, “Sorry,” mumbled the man.

Mr. Tsukishima exchanged smiled with his spouse. Keiji was meant to be with their childish Akiteru. He always had ways to tame the ‘little’ big brother. Then, they nodded.

The father started, “Bokuto…no.. Koutarou-kun, I and my wife see no problem in you two getting married. And I trust in Kei’s decision. If he said yes, I would support him, always.”

“Thank you very much, for trusting Kei in my care. I will take good care of him, for good, until the day I die,” Koutarou bowed again. He then looked at his new official fiancé.

“Then, shall we eat?” asked mrs. Tsukishima.

“Not yet, please, kaa-san. I also have something to tell you all,” announced Kei. He glanced knowingly at Keiji who encouraged him by nodding a little. Koutarou also grabbed Kei’s hand assuring his fiancé there was nothing to worry about.

His parents raised brows to Kei waiting for their son to start.

“Er… actually…I’m in 7 weeks pregnancy. I just found out last week.”

“What?” responded from Akiteru.

“…” no words from his father.

“Really? Why don’t tell me earlier? I would have prepared lunch specially for you. Kei baby, you know, from now on you need to concern to what you eat more. Promise me, you won’t eat only strawberry shortcake for dinner anymore. Koutarou-kun, will you look for that?” said his mother concerning about her youngest son.

“I will, kaa-san. I promise, every meal will be full of nutrients,” beamed Koutarou.

“Every meal? You will come to my place every meal? Is that possible?” asked Kei.

“Well, it’s not me who will go to your place. But it’s you who will stay with me. Give me your hand, Kei.” Koutarou placed a keycard in his fiancé’s hand. “I have just bought a bigger 4LDK apartment for our love nest.”

Kei nodded and grabbed Koutarou’s hand along with the key card. The older man pulled his adorable fiancé in front of him into his arms and whispered, “Thank you, Kei. Thank you for coming into my life and make it complete.”

“Ok, ok. Is that all? I’m hungry. Let’s eat!!” Akiteru was still being Akiteru by interrupting the moment. Acting like that, the big brother deserved a hit on his arm by his wife.

Mr. Tsukishima glanced at his wife. When they got married a few decades ago, they never knew they would have two sons. They never knew about their future. They never knew that their lives would be this fulfilling. They were just ‘right’ they had these two sons.

Look at the scene, they smiled at each other.

 

…

 

Omake

“Is there anyone would like to say anything else. It may sound sarcastic but really I’m hungry so much,” spoke mr. Tsukishima.

Keiji raised his hand a little.

“Oh, Keiji-kun, please…” allowed mrs. Tsukishima.

“Well, I and Aki-san have been trying for another child since last week, I just want to inform everyone. Then, please enjoy lunch,” said Keiji quietly. The announcement made Akiteru blushed so hard. “Why do you have to say it, Keiji?”

“Hahaha, we’re going to have a large family from now on, I guess,” said mr. Tsukishima.

“Yes, indeed,” agreed his wife.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one shot after first chapter.

“Kotarou-san, could you wash the dishes for me? I have something to take care of,”

 

The honed owl haired man sprung up from their couch heading to kitchen. He wondered what Kei was up to. His wife normally would not let him touch anything breakable. Living together for half a year and married for about 4 months, Kei let him touch the dishes only after unpacking them from the cardboard box which resulted in a cracked mug.

 

Kotarou heard Kei in their bedroom direction. He tried to concentrated on those pasta stained dishes in his hands but couldn’t take his mind of what his partner concerned. If Kei had some problems, he should talk to him right? He sped up doing what he was told and surprisingly finished in a couple minutes without adding another crack to those dishware.

 

The older male stopped at their bedroom door hesitating to go inside. His minds were debating to go inside or not. On first thought, he was afraid of Kei’s hormonal change. Kei turned into a raged pregnant man if you pushed the wrong button. On the other thought, Kotarou just couldn’t leave Kei who was now 37 weeks pregnant with his baby boy alone. Anything could happen right? And then he heard, “Ouch!”

 

Needless to say, the honed owl man abruptly opened the door, “What’s wrong, Kei?” Inside, Kei sat on their king size bed with no shirt on. His fragile hands both were on his breast. The younger looked at his husband shockingly. In half a second, Kei grabbed his shirt and covered his bare torso. Kotarou strode toward his younger lover.

 

Kei turned red trying to hide his face from confronting Kotarou. “What’s wrong, Kei?” asked the same question after sitting beside his Kei. He entwined his buffy strong arm across Kei’s back and held onto another side. “I’m worried, you know?”

 

Kotarou waited for Kei to speak. It took several seconds before he started. “My breasts started lactating a few days ago and if I don’t squeeze it out, it’ll be hurt.”

 

Koutarou blinked. He blinked twice. And a big grin appeared on his face. “Then why don’t you tell me, baby? I’ll help you myself.”

 

Suddenly he moved back further in the bed dragging Kei along with him. Then set Kei on his lap and throwing the covering shirt away. “What are you doing, Kotarou-san?”

 

Kei’s very pregnant belly pushed on his chest. His face buried in Kei’s breasts. “I’m gonna help you squeeze those milk out by….sucking onto this sensitive puffy nipples. My nipples..”

 

 

 

Kotarou started with teasing his tongue encircled around Kei’s areola making Kei let out a small moan. “Aahh, stop, Kotarou-san… aah,”

 

“Hey hey hey, Kei, I’m just starting and still not sucking anything,”

 

Finished the teasing, he sucked on the tip while his hands guided Kei’s to encircled his arm around his neck. Just the first suckling, warm but sweet liquid flowed to Kotarou’s cavern. His tongue still teased Kei even though his throat vacuumed the milk. Kei’s lips moved to speak but let out harder moan instead. Just that sound would make Kotarou’s member half-erected. He then flipped his wife to be underneath him. Seeing Kei’s flushed cheeks was like added the oil to his desire flame.

 

 

Kotarou changed to another tits while the pregnant messed his husband hair. He started sucking again. This seemed to be Kei’s sweetest fluid, Kotarou was so sure. He would be missing this taste after their baby was born. He knew he could not steal the baby source of nutrition in the future. So until his little owl was born, at least let papa tasted mama’s milk to his heart content, Kotarou thought.


End file.
